


Bitter Chocolate

by Dalian



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalian/pseuds/Dalian
Summary: ”Bitter is an adult taste.” some might say. It’s not entirely wrong, but adding a bit of love and passion might bring out a hint of sweetness behind the meaning. Halloween is a night filled with nothing with candies and mischievous spirits playing tricks on innocent people. It seems like the physicist Kiryū Sento couldn't decide between a trick or a treat.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 9





	Bitter Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> !!!TRICK OR TREAT!!!  
> This is the first time that I have ever written holiday fanfic so I'm very excited to publish this. My choices of scenario were between candy and cosplay, which I ended up picking candy since we all know Sento likes sweet things.  
> This fanfic was actually completed a few months ago, so I have been DYING to publish it.  
> Happy Halloween Everyone!

Today is Halloween, which in Sento's personal opinion is an okay holiday. A celebration where anyone can play dress up and condemn a glucose level that would make any doctor faint. Dressing up in a silly costume isn’t something he personally enjoys, but the confectionaries aspect is what really makes the holiday for him. Unlike all his other overly enthusiastic friends with lots of time to kill, roles conflict only knock on his door at times like this. If only God didn't make him such a handsome genius that can’t stop being curious about everything. Sento can spend all day immersed in the world of quantum mechanics, but the late-twenty Rider doesn't want to miss out on the fun part of life. Yet, once again, unfinished work became the killjoy of his adult life. 

Just like for every big occasion, this one no exception, Misora decided to commemorate it by dressing up for one of her live streams today. No one knows where this idea came from, but the young girl somehow managed to prompt everyone in the cafe -except Sento- to rile up about it. She has gotten Sawa to help with getting the costume and Banjou to help with putting up decorations around the lab. Finding a costume, or anything is easy when it comes to Sawa. He remembered Misora telling him how she texted Sawa about the costume late at night, and the reporter arrived at the cafe the next afternoon with it. She ended up getting the girl an outfit that is a mix between a witch and a fairy. 

An open shoulder sparkly midnight-blue dress that stopped above her knees, gothic lace choker with crimson rose, a mini checker top hat pinned above braided hair, high white stocking and a pair of black heels. From the feel, the dress seemed to be made of chiffon, accommodated by a little clipper in the shape of a Halloween pumpkin on the bottom right of the dress. It's a bit puffy on the bottom, so it ends up twirling a bit when the girl turns around too quickly. The tiny hat looks silly at first, but when the girl glam up with all the items, it all works out cutely in the end. Quite impressive that Sawa managed to find that in a day. 

Still going with the colour scheme of Halloween, they found some black and orange string banners to hang along the top of the background. There are also some bat and pumpkin stickers that found themselves spread out on the fabric, surrounding the word ”Happy Halloween”. Interestingly, there were lots of leftover supplies, so someone thought it was a great idea to hang them around the actual lab. All Sento knows is he isn't gonna be the person that has to take them down. 

Since the stream was going to be for a few hours, the physicist told the crew that he was just gonna take his laptop upstairs and work. Life never made it easy for the poor Rabbit Tank Rider, who found himself assuming the position of the stream operator. Apparently, Sawa doesn't know how to operate a live stream, saying: ”I’m not good at being a tech person.” It honestly makes no sense, but between Misora's silent pressure and him not even bothering to consider Banjou as a possibility, his fate was decided for the next few hours. 

That means he's stuck here looking at the Miitan persona live on one screen, a chat room that is moving way too fast to read and fills with nothing but bizarre comments, and the chaos that is going on behind the camera with Sawa and her cue cards. It’s hard to tell if this was to celebrate Halloween or just an opportunity to sell Miitan’s merch. Either way, it seems to work judging from the comments. It's a random thought, but he thinks that the journalist would also do well as a manager. Banjou was sitting right behind him, mainly staying on his phone since no one has asked him to do anything so far. 

After 3 hours of painful boredom, Sento has never been happier to shut down anything than in this moment. These kinds of special broadcasts are always more punishing to supervise since despite doing better in terms of revenue, it also attracts those kinds of fans. Perhaps, next time, he can get Banjou to be one of the moderators. 

Well, the past is the past, no point in worrying over it. It's finally over, which means he can go back to work. It was already disruptive enough when Misora refused to purify some trial bottles for him today, but he didn't expect his other works to be jeopardized as well. Everyone around him also seemed to be pretty exhausted. Misora is getting more cranky by the second, so they decided it’s time to celebrate and eat the candies that they bought earlier. 

Well, like Sento would let them escape with such a mess behind. 

It took like, what, 5 hours to set up? Big difference from the 20 minutes required to take it all down. The three still complained like a bunch of kindergarteners. Like, where is all of that craze he saw earlier today? 

Just like how they arrived, the 3 stormed out of the lab and to the cafe above. The noise from them running up the metal staircase pierced through the space of the underground lab, then with an open and closed off the hideout door, the commotions from before faded until it no longer rang in his ear. 

Sento is finally alone in the lab. 

It's currently 9 pm, which means the Rider has another 2-3 hours before he needs to turn off for the night. Pulling an all-nighter is one of those things that seemed like a good idea at the time, but the regret only set in as you suffer mentally and physically to make it through the next day. Besides, like everyone has been telling him all day, he should have fun since it's Halloween. If having fun, in this case, means getting a bit more sleep, it doesn't sound too bad. 

_I guess I’ll be done when I finish writing this paper._ the physicist promised to himself. He sat down in front of the computer, pulling up the document that he was previously working on before getting sidetracked and began typing. Soon enough, the rhythmic sound of keyboards clicking ease nicely with the faint hum of machinery in the background. It's serene, to be lost in his world and let his brain do what it knows best. 

Everything was going well until he heard the familiar clanking of someone walking down the metal staircase. It didn't take long to find out who it was as Misora called out to him even before she reached the bottom of the stairs. ”Sento! Do you want to join us? Sawa bought some desserts but I wasn't sure if you wanted any.” 

”I will...later.” Sento said while continuing to type away on his keyboard. The numbers in the corner of his screen read 9:58 pm. 

”Jeez, today is Halloween. Shouldn't you try and take it easy?” The girl protested, the plastic heels knocked loudly as she stormed the remaining steps in frustration. 

”What if I don’t want to?” 

”Then...” Misora hesitated. ”evil spirits are gonna play tricks on you.” 

This got the genius attention. As a person of science, Sento doesn't believe in spirits or creepy urban legends that you tell at a sleepover. Well, the outlook that something can exist beyond the comprehension of the metaphysical realm is revolutionary, but, until the genius physicist sees it with his own eyes, ghosts are nothing but a myth. ”What? You still believe in ghosts at this age?” Sento looked up from his screen and at Misora, noticing how the younger girl still hasn't changed out of her costume. She did, however, drape the previously exposed shoulders with her cotton pink cardigan. 

The girl was sitting on the bed, arms plopping behind her as she leaned back slightly on them. She stretched out her legs, moving those ankles back and forth to release all the tension from having to stand for so long. It's kinda similar to how some parts of his body feels stiff after a battle sometimes. 

”Well, tonight is Halloween.” The idol said, clearly messing with him. ”Stranger things can happen.” 

”Well, then I better finish this as soon as possible and go to bed.” he replied, humouring the aspect of a ghost punishing him for not taking a break. 

”No, I mean like you should join us.” The idol invited him again, hoping that saying it multiple times might eventually convince the scientist. ”Sawa has to line up for a long time to buy these for us. You should at least be there even if not for long.”

”Knowing you guys, you probably won't let me leave once I join,” Sento explained, chuckling slightly as it seems like his wild guess was correct. Misora rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed that the scientist had seen through her plan. ”Would you rather let me finish this now or have me stay up late again?”

The girl paused at that, weighing out her options. True to his words, Sento has never gone to bed with unfinished works lying around, and there is no point in forcing someone to go somewhere they don't want to. ”Fine, but make sure to actually go to sleep.”

”I will.” Sento reassured the idol, accommodating with his usual playful wink. “By the way, that dress looked cute on you.” 

”Tch! Flattering doesn't work anymore, Sento.” Misora clicked her tongue loudly, pushing herself off the soft bed. The physicist smiled fondly at her. 

She got a few stairs up before halting again. The girl looked over at the scientist direction again, having to raise her voice a little this time. ”Do you want me to get you anything?” 

”Coffee would be nice. Thank you!” He yelled back, hearing a faint okay before the footsteps got louder until it reached the top of the staircase. As she opened the door, he could hear laughing and chattering from the cafe and travelled into the lab. He wasn't able to make out what they were talking about before Misora closed the door behind her.

”They have a lot of energy don't they.” These are those types of times where he is kinda glad that they don't have anything like a karaoke machine. The rider doesn't believe that even an underground lab can protect him from horrible singing. 

The physicist was about 2 paragraphs along before he heard footsteps again. _That’s quick,_ Sento thought, before noticing something strange. There was none of that distinct clacking echo expected from a pair of heels. Each step was heavy and careful. So, it's Banjou then. 

Of course, Misora would make him go down here to deliver stuff. The older male looked up just in time as the boxer got off the bottom step. He caught a glimpse at the clock on the wall, seeing that it displayed 10:25 pm. It has been 15 minutes since Misora left. The brunet was holding a tray with various items on top: a mug, which he assumed was his coffee, a slice of cake, and a small bow of what looked like more chocolate. 

”Here, an added bonus.” The boxer explained, punctuated by placing the cake down first. He continued to transfer each item off the tray, having to clear away some documents for room. 

_How strange._ It's troublesome to get Banjou to retrieve something on the other side of the room for him sometimes, let alone bring him sweets and lay them out nicely. Did Misora ask him to do this? 

”Where is Misora?” 

”Chatting with Sawa.” he explained. 

”So she made you run errands?” the physicist jokes, pulling the plate closer to him. 

Their eyes met swiftly, but the boxer looked away. _What’s his deal?_ Sento wants to ask. ”No, I just happened to head down here anyway.” Banjou revealed, setting the tray aside as he took a seat across from the scientist. 

”And why is that?” Sento asked. It came off a bit cold, but he promised no hostile intent behind it. Tonight, Banjou is just a tad bit too suspicious to overlook. The way the brunet speaks and his actions are too pre-plan. 

”Well, I'm kinda tired. I couldn't keep up with those two.” The Dragon owner explained, pulling out his phone from his jean pocket. He leaned casually against the metal pillar behind him, getting comfortable. Suddenly, he has this knowing look on his face before turning to look at the scientist. ”Besides, I thought you might feel lonely being down here by yourself.”

”For the record, I’m not. But thank you for bringing the stuff.” The physicist said calmly, not wanting to give Banjou the satisfaction that his words did make him a bit happy. 

Sento wasn't lonely -too immersed in work to be aware- but still like it when the boxer hung out around him. Extra points if the brunet also stays quiet. Damn, that muscle head always knows how to please him. _I guess he’s just being awfully sweet today._ Sento then turned his attention away from the boxer and to the items that he brought him instead. 

From what Misora told him, it seemed like for the occasion, Sawa specifically went to a popular bakery in town to get all of this for them. He saw the cake earlier today, and before it was cut, it looked more like a Christmas cake. Now, with the inside exposed, he can see why this fit the theme of Halloween. A three layers chocolate cake, with dark chocolate ganache filling in between each sponge, all hidden inside a thin coat of meringue frosting. The top of the cake was decorated with red strawberry, spaced out, and circle the edge, dusted over with cocoa powder. Dark chocolate in the shape of bats and ghosts posed in the centre of the cake. A rich chocolaty surprise is hidden under a coat of whipped buttercream. How fitting of Halloween's spirit. 

Picking up the small fork, he cut off the tip of the slide and put it in his mouth. From the look of it, he expected to be overwhelmed, but it was the opposite. The first thing he noticed was the distinctive textures. The cake was light and airy, just like the frosting on top, which contrasted the creamy filling of the ganache. A rich bitter taste that weighs on your tongue. Before he knew it, the older male found himself taking another bite. 

Sento now knows why someone would pay this much for a cake.

“It seems like you’re enjoying it.” Banjou suddenly said, grinning at him. The absolute delight that reflected in his eyes blinded the Rabbit Tank Rider with fondness. Sento ignored his gaze, returning the small utensil to the plate. _How long has he been starting?_ That blissful expression that the genius was making...he doesn't know how his partner finds it entertaining to watch. 

Sento cleared his throat, implying a subject change. “Well, it’s a good cake. By the way, why these too?” Sento asked, picking up the ceramic bowl filled with assorted chocolate. 

There are 3 types of chocolate in the mix, dark, milk, and white. The dark chocolate is rectangular shapes, with crushed almond and dried cherry sprinkle on top. Meanwhile, the milk chocolate is simpler with just plain heart-shaped, and the white chocolate is circular with red drizzle on top. As much as he bet that these will be just as good as the cake, the physicist thinks any more than this one slice will mess up his night. He’s not looking forward to a sugar rush right before going to bed. “You can have these. I’m good with my cake and coffee.” 

“Are you sure? You haven’t even tried them.” Banjou said, unsure if he had heard it correct. A sweet lover turning down an offer of some expensive chocolate. Of course, it would raise some eyebrows. 

“I think I’m good for the night,” Sento said, popping another piece of cake into his mouth. Banjou looked at him, then at the bowl that was in his hand, and then back at him again. The physicist nodded his head, nudging the bowl at the Dragon’s owner's direction. Hesitantly, he got up from his seat and accepted the chocolate. “I’m almost done with this so just make yourself busy for now.”

“Okay.” The boxer said weakly, sitting back in his seat one more. He pulls up a small stool next to his left, placing the bowl within reach. 

_Again, why is he so compliant tonight?_ The physicist questioned, then decided that it’s probably nothing and he’s just overthinking it. He needs to concentrate on this paper. First was Misora, then Banjou. He can’t let people keep distracting him like this. Work is more important. With another big bite of the cake, he forced his eyes back to the screen before him and resumed typing. With Banjou sitting there quietly, not bothering him like every other time, the genius should take advantage of it.

Everything was going well for Sento...for about 2 minutes. A sense of uneasiness daunts on him. He tried to shake it off but it won't leave. This might sound strange, and highly might be his mind playing tricks, but it's the feeling of being watched. There’s no one in this lab except him and Banjou. Cautiously, the physicist’s sharp eyes scanned the room from left to right. Nothing was out of the ordinary. _Am I imagining things?_ No other soul is in here except the two. Sento withdrew back to his monitors again, chalking it up to paranoia. All thanks to Misora for bringing up that creepy stuff. 

A short-lived endeavour as the weight of someone's stare lay on him again. This time around, however, he swore he caught something. The other male is sitting quietly in his corner, but Sento could’ve sworn his eyes moved. 

_Is the sugar finally kicking in or what?_ The rider wants to ignore it, wanting to ignore everything and be done with this stupid report. Yet, he has been rewriting the same section multiple times ever since Banjou joined him. It's close to impossible to write something if your mind is not locked on the subject. Sento first thought his silence was a blessing, but that still somehow managed to distract the physicist. _If I can ignore them every day, this shouldn’t be that difficult._

Every few lines or so he would look up, the same sensation returns and undermines his concentration. The sound of typing was louder than before, an erratic tempo impeded with loud tapings of his finger on the Backspace, taking back everything that was written. The physicist was restive. 

Sento can't do this anymore. By now, he can 100% say that Banjou has been sneaking glances at him. Any time he looks up, as faint as it was, it's with no doubt that the boxer immediately looked away. Now, the question is why. Why is Banjou peeking at him? The Rabbit Tank rider wondered if it had anything to do with why the younger male has been unusually sweet tonight. If that is, so, his original suspicion was correct then. The two of them aren't fighting, so there's no need to be sneaky unless he has ulterior motives. 

All the proofs are right there, but no matter how he assembles it, the physicist can't quite figure out his intention. It could be he needs to ask him a favour. No, that's too trivial. Did he break his equipment again? No, then the physicist would’ve seen it. 

Now thinking back, why was Banjou waiting for him anyway? If he got bored with the girls, why would he come down here and sit with Sento just to do nothing? Isn’t he better off being in his room? The brunet is waiting for him to finish writing this paper as patiently as he can-disregarding all those glances- which is the last of his work for tonight. This means he's waiting to go back with him. _Why would he-wait...hmm..._

Now, Sento could be very wrong about this. Banjou might be an idiot most of the time, but the guys can be very perceptive sometimes. Nonetheless, from the way the boxer handles himself tonight, the genius was pretty confident that he might’ve seen through Banjou’s plan. It would be helpful for the physicist to let the boxer get away with it, not that he opposed the plan, but it wouldn't be like the usual Kiryu Sento if he doesn't mess with the muscle head. 

The sugar from the cake has finally set in so he didn't even give it a second thought. He did make sure to save his work, however, just in case, and turned to look at his target. _Well, there's no harm in trying._

”Nee, Banjou, can I try the chocolate?” Sento asked suddenly, which caused the other male to look up at him in surprise. Once he knew that he got the boxer's full attention, Sento proceeded with his experiment. ”I’m curious since Misora said that it’s from a popular bakery.” 

”But I thought you said you’re full?” Banjou asked, sounded confused by the physicist's sudden change of heart. 

”Well, I mean it's just one piece. Besides, I deserved it for sitting through all that…, unlike someone.” Sento admitted jokingly, hoping that will lighten the mood. The physicist sacrificed those precious work time so this better yielded some good result. 

“Hey, I helped set everything up! You were the one who sat at the computer all day.”

“Unlike you, I do have innovative ideas that need to be written down. Anyway, is that a no then?” The question was normal enough, yet Sento's demeanour comes across as more calculated. The older male wasn't smiling to be exact, but the confidence for what to come seep through his voice. His almond-eyes watched the brunet carefully, noticing the visible confusion on his face as he tried to figure out why Sento was asking him this. 

The Dragon’s owner went quiet for a bit, as that sharp instinct is warning him that his partner might be luring him into a trap. What kind of trap? He doesn't know. ”Is that so... Then which one would you like?”

”Hmmm...” The physicist grumbled as he walked toward the other male, somewhat conflicted between the dark and milk chocolate. The dark chocolate looked better, but it might be too similar to the cake he just had. Stopping about 2 feet in front of him, Sento took one glance at the content inside the bowl. It seems like there are more of the dark and white chocolate pieces left. ”Which one do you think is good?”

”Umm, I would say this one.”Banjou said, picking up one of the circular-shaped chocolate pieces. He twirled it around a bit, looking at how nicely the light cast against the smooth golden surface before putting it back into the bowl. The genius's little guesswork was correct. ”It’s sweet. The other one is a bit too bitter for me, and the white one doesn't taste like chocolate at all.”

”I didn't know you were so picky.” 

”If that’s considered picky, aren’t you the same then?” Banjou reminds him. 

”I’m not, since I’m dating you.” Sento shot back, smugness dripping from his tone as he knew he won the argument. The boxer scowled at him, the words hit deeper than it should have. 

”I guess modest fit you better then.” Banjou said in defeat, knowing the physicist meant no harm. Sento always had this playful expression afterwards that the boxer can't be mad at. 

”Anyway, I’ll try that one.” Sento decided, a glimpse of eagerness flickers in his eyes. All of that bantering did ease the mood a bit. Banjou, still appearing sceptical, watched the physicist in front of him. 

Without saying anything, the brunet simply picked the chocolate up and held it toward him. Sento looked at the confectionery in front of him, lips forming a thin smile at the sign of victory. He looked back at Banjou, at the poor soul who is oblivious to what is about to happen. ”Then, let’s see if you’re correct.”

Sento raised his left hand, appearing to be reaching for the chocolate. The Dragon’s owner elevated it a bit to meet the other male but missed as the physicist’s reach went past him, those slender fingers curling around his right wrist instead. The other Rider pushed the hand to the left, making room in front of the boxer before leaning in, connecting their lips. Sento’s right leg planted in front of his left, supporting his weight alongside his right arms which rested on the brunet’s shoulder. He tipped forward, deeper into that warm lips of his lover. Banjou tensed up in front of him, swallowing hard at the sudden connection. _Thud!_ The sound of the chocolate landing on the ground was faint but was enough for Sento. That’s the reaction that he wanted from his partner. 

Their lips fit like two puzzle pieces. Sento tilted his head slightly to the right, closing his eyes. The kiss unfolded into something more passionate, fiery, as Banjou finally started kissing him back, asking entrance to his mouth. The older male agrees without any protest, nails digging into that tacky t-shirt of his as the brunet bit the tip of his tongue teasingly. Sento found himself melting the longer they kissed, not expecting it to go this far. Looking for more support, both of his hands snaked around the boxer’s broad back, supporting his neck. The right one tangled inside his caramel hair, finger embedded between the locks. 

_It’s sweet._

“Ngh!” Banjou's right arm also found itself looping around Sento’s waist, pulling him forward with one quick motion that made the older male yelp. Their teeth knocked against one another, but they didn’t care. _He wanted me to sit on his lap._ The physicist recognized but refused. Banjou, picking up on his partner's body language, opted for another way. The younger male opened his legs a bit, leaving some room on the chair. Without further instruction, Sento places his right knee in the space, lowering his back to meet his lover. No longer needing to support his weight, especially with the boxer’s right arm positioning around the back of his legs, it's all the support that he needs. 

Well, this has gotten out of hand. His original intention was just a simple kiss, one that he knew will cause a spark of interest in his lover. Along the line, something went wrong somewhere and here they are, arms and body tangled together. Losing their control each time they hear that little stuttering breath, that low grunts, or the irresistible urge to let their hand roam free. 

“Se-Sen-to,...” Banjou whispered, breathed out his name in between kisses. Even with his jeans, the physicist can feel his warm fingers digging slightly into the back of his thigh. It travelled up his left leg, snaked from the back to the side and rested on his hip. His thumb slipped underneath, tugging the waistband of his jean and boxer brief playfully. His other hand slid under Sento’s shirt, sneaking up the physicist’s side, lifting the fabric along with it. Each digit burned against his already flustered body. In response, the older male nudged his knee against the boxer, earning a low groan from the younger male.

It was only when the cool air of the room hit his heated skin that Sento finally snapped out of it. It's what he expects to happen later, in the privacy of their room, not in the middle of the lab with the door unlocked. The Rabbit Tank Rider is not prepared to have to explain to everyone that they’re dating, less alone getting caught in the middle of….this. 

Sento pulled away gingerly, long lashes cast over his dark eyes as he looked down at this lover. Banjou looked like he was in a trance, eyes clouded with lust and frustration. The muscle head probably was wondering why the physicist was doing this? The kiss left both of them breathless, chest heaving up and down as they bathed in the silence that followed right after. Sento licked lips, now red and swollen. There's still a slight tingling sensation lingers. How exciting. “You were right. The chocolate is sweet after all.” 

The Dragon’s owner brows furrowed, still in the middle of catching his breath. His grips on the physicist loosened, trying to bring himself up to this moment. Sento only smiled. Seeing the boxer all excited and restless for him flood the physicist with more pleasure than anything else ever can. _The experiment was a success._ Using the boxer’s shoulders to push him back on his feet, the physicist proceeded to smooth down his shirt and hair. Banjou continued to stare at him from his seat, watching the scientist nonchalantly throwing the fallen candy in the trash and walking back to his desk across the room. 

All without saying a word.

Sento sits back on the chair, tense body relaxes from having to stand in that position for too long. His heartbeat finally calmed down, but his hands were still trembling a bit from the adrenaline. No matter how many kisses they have shared, each one is an experience on its own. Like with every new invention, the physicist can't find himself undermining the last one. It's intoxicating, one that makes his body tremble with euphoria. This kiss was sweet, just the way Sento likes it. Unable to resist, he brushed over his bottom lip, cherishing the warmth that still lingers from their passionate kiss. 

_Should I consider that a trick?_

However, that was only half of his experiment. The scientist reached for the mouse and shook it, the monitor in front of him brightened up. Still the same old page. The physicist nevertheless has no plan to continue working on it, but it does give his eyes a place to focus on other than Banjou. 

It was not long before he heard Banjou stood up abruptly, pausing in his spot before marching over to where Sento was sitting. Without saying anything, the boxer grabbed him by his left shoulder, spun him around to meet his eyes. His other hand planted on the table next to him, effectively caging the older Rider in between his strong arms. Sento almond-shaped eyes glanced over to the left, looking at the hand that was still on his shoulder, before calmly looking up at its owner. 

”I tried to wait until you finished your work, but then you went and did that. Was that on purpose?” Banjou asked, tone low and tempted. He can feel the hand on his shoulder tighten, digging slightly into the fabric of his shirt. It was hot, just like the body in front of him. Those eyes were dark and fixated on his own, unknowingly stirring the Rider up with excitement. He had pushed his button flawlessly, and now he's gonna pay for it.

”Someone was looking a bit lonely, ” Sento began, no longer can contain the smirk from forming on his lip. He crossed his longs leg, tilting his head playfully. It's just like the climax of a movie where the villain revealed their secret plan. For once, he doesn’t mind not being the hero. ”so I thought I’ll give them a treat.”

Despite being the one caged in, Banjou’s expression indicated he was the one who was caught in the spotlight. Those strong hands slipped away from the physicist’s shoulder as he pulled back, a shaky laugh escaped him. Defeat, relief, or embarrassment, it was difficult to clarify. ”You’re the worst, Sento.”

”Am I now?”

”If you think you're getting away with that, then you're wrong.” Banjou warned. 

”I’m done with my work so...how about we take this somewhere else?” Sento suggests, lying with that sweet voice of his and those affectionate gazes that worn his partner down with every passing second. He peeked over at the screen, at the unfinished report that he set out to write a few hours ago.  _ I guess no work was done tonight. _ His mind wanders off the dull paper works and to the boxer standing before him, fancying the ideas of how this night will end. ”Perhaps, my room?”

The Dragon’s owner looked down at him, finally realizing what the physicist had been referring to. The Rabbit Tank Rider was more playful than he expected. The two have more in common after all. Banjou sighs loudly, leering to the other side before looking back at him with that same fever gazed. The positive result for this experiment. ”My room,” he said. 

”How picky” Sento replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, out of all the fanfics I have written and published, this has to be my number 1 favourite. I really enjoyed writing all the jokes, especially the last line.  
> I remember while writing the kiss scene, I was so absorbed at the moment that it's not until Sento says "Well, this has gotten out of hand." in the story that I stopped and realized that it got a bit more intense than it supposed to. It all comes together at the very end so it's all right.  
> For anyone who's a bit disappointed at the cliffhanger, I am planning to make up for it later this month. SO! Please looks forward to it.  
> See you later!!


End file.
